User blog:Ditto132/Hercule Satan VS Bruce Lee
Wiz: World Champion martial artists. Some inspire and some... Boomstick: Just straight up make a god damn fool of themselves! Wiz: Like Bruce Lee, the greatest martial artist who ever lived. Boomstick: And Hercule Satan, the World Champion. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Wiz: Dragon Ball is known for having many powerful characters Boomstick: *cough cough* Like Goku. *cough* Wiz: Right. But, Hercule, is not one of them. Boomstick: He was known for being pretty damn weak and cowardly, until... Wiz: Master Chuck came into his presence, and offered 1/100000000000000 of his power to Hercule out of pity. This allowed Hercule to perform amazing feats, such as lifting a universe with his bare hands, punching through a 1,000,000 meter thick wall of adamantium, and shattering a dimesion by running. Boomstick: He also has an arsenal of weapons like guns and explosives. Wiz: He is now currently the martial arts Universe Champion. Boomstick: All hail Mr. Satan! Wiz: Uh...yeah. Hercule- "Comin' at you sweetheart, no more foolin' aound, feel my true power!" Wiz: Bruce Lee is by far the greatest fighter of his time, and was capable of defeating just about anybody. Boomstick: But 1000 years after his untimely death in 1973, he just, revived himself somehow. Wiz: This new Bruce Lee was stronger, faster, more skilled and more durable. Boomstick: Listen to this, he's ripped multiverses apart by saying "Waataaaaw!", tied Chuck Norris, who has infinite speed, in a race, and barely survived an omniverse explosion from Master Chuck's Spartan Laser. There's a reason they call Bruce the best at what he does. Bruce Lee- "I’m not in this world to live up to your expectations and you’re not in this world to live up to mine." Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Hercule and Bruce Lee are in the finals of a martial arts tournament, and they get ready to fight. Bruce Lee: Give it your all, I look forward to seeing your abilities. Hercule: Prepare to face the deadly fists of... Mr. Satan!!! Bruce Lee throws a punch at Hercule, but it is blocked. Hercule then counters and punches Bruce Lee in the face with no effect. Bruce Lee jumps over Hercule, then kicks him in the back. Hercule and Bruce both throw punches, and their fists collide. Bruce Lee then takes out his nunchucks. Hercule attempts to kick Bruce, but Bruce Lee dodges it and whacks Hercule on the back with his nunchucks. Hercule throws a grenade at Bruce Lee, but Bruce jumps in the air and splits it in half. Hercule pulls out his gun and shoots at Bruce Lee, and Bruce kicks the bullet away. Hercule surrenders, and offers the Game Poy bomb to Bruce Lee. Bruce looks at it, then throws it at Hercule and it explodes. Bruce Lee: This fight can continue no more. Bruce jumps high into the air and charges a kick. Hercule: Oh shit... Bruce Lee dive kicks Hercule, breaking his upper body into pieces. Boomstick: ..........Poor Hercule Wiz: This match honestly wasn't close at all. Hercule is nowhere near Bruce Lee's level. Boomstick: He's far weaker, slower, and less durable. Wiz: Bruce Lee surviving an omniverse destroying explosion removed all hope for Hercule winning, even with his large arsenal. Boomstick: What's up with the lack of destruction on this one? Wiz: Well, everyone on Earth supports Hercule, and without them he'd be nothing, so he'd never destroy or harm them for no reason. Same goes for Bruce. Boomstick: Hercule is powerful, but he was just outclassed, it's like DBZ all over again! Wiz: The winner is Bruce Lee. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... ???: There's only one man worthy of fighting Superman this sunday night. ???: AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts